Diamonds
|artist = |year = 2012 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Seated Dance) |dg = (Classic) / (Seated Dance) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Seated Dance) |alt = Seated Dance |pc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |gc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |lc = Orange (Classic) Red(Community Remix/Seated Dance) |pictos = 127 (Classic) 107 (Seated Dance) |nowc = Diamonds |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (Classic) Seated Dance Céline Rotsen (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2) |dura = 3:32|mashup = Fashionable Men}} "Diamonds" by Rihanna is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with short purple hair, a long sleeve purple turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black stiletto ankle boots. At some points she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. She has a pink outline. Seated Dance Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. P1 is a woman and P2 is a man, both with short hair. P1 appears to be wearing a short sleeve shirt, and P2 appears to be wearing a tank top. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. They resemble the Rich Girl Chair dancer in that neither of them have many visible features and the way they are black all over. Diamondsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more diamond covered floor and as the dancer zooms back in strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance; it zooms in and out at some points. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Make an arm circle going upward while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: 'Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. This is the final move of the routine. diamonds gm1.png|Gold Move 1 diamonds gm2.png|Gold Move 2 diamonds gm3.png|Gold Move 3 File:Dgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game File:DGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game File:DGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Seated Dance The Seated Dance has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. SeatedGMAll.PNG|All Gold Moves File:SEATDMGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup (Beta) The Mashup that is not released has 2 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. (Fine China) File:Fine China Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Diamonds has an unreleased Mashup with the theme Fashionable Men which was discovered in the game files. It features male dancers who are dressed in tuxedos, or other elegant apparel. Dancers *''Diamonds'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' *''Forget You'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM *''Forget You'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM2 *''Forget You'' Community Remix Diamonds ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sergio Tokio * Klarunia * lay1251 * Ivan Eduh * Hustla85 * Luisgamer90 * ECHO Impact * TDFM Xfactor 59 * CookieSQUAD9505 * Aerryne * GoldLocket27864 * Ana Kereny * kaiji0830 Appearances in Mashups ''Diamonds appears in the following Mashups: *''Same Old Love'' *''Diamonds'' Captions Diamonds ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia *This is the seventh song by Rihanna in the main series, after ''S.O.S, Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella and Where Have You Been. **However, this is Rihanna's eighth song in the entire series due to Hard. * "Molly" is censored, as it refers to ecstasy. *The dancer's hairstyle strongly resembles the coaches from Wild, Price Tag and'' Want U Back. * The shape of her outfit is very similar to ''Electric Boy and Just Dance. * This is the second song to have an alternate routine involving a chair, the first being Rich Girl. * This was the fourth alternate routine to be revealed for Just Dance 2015, after I Love It’s Guard Dance, Happy’s Sing Along and The Fox’s Campfire Dance. ** However, it is only the second alternate routine to actually have had its gameplay revealed before the game release. * The Seated Dance is the first routine where the dancer(s) has/have ever been close to the screen without the zoom effect being used. The second routine is ''Teacher'''' (Car Version).'' * The background might've been inspired by the presentation that Rihanna had on to resemble the columns of diamonds coming from the floor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S1hCYgsmCk * On justdanceworld.com, there was a video of the Community Remix with the routine that is mildly different to how it should be. It has the lyrics for She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) in the style of the first game (without being colored in or staying in a grey shade before appearance), it has a pictogram from Good Feeling, and the player names have the same font as they did in Just Dance 2014, with all of them being too long for the max letters for names. * Diamonds, along with Kiss Kiss and I Luh Ya Papi, have unplayable Mashups in Just Dance 2015’s files. * The theme to the unreleased Mashup is similar to It’s My Birthday’s Mashup theme of "Suit Up." * Diamonds is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery Diamonds now.jpg|''Diamonds'' Diamonds Sent.jpg|''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) 11352977_908697759176568_701469965_o.jpg|Routine Selection Menu on 舞力全开2015 Diamonds cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover Diamondsalt cover.png|Seated Dance Cover diamonds_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 205.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 220.png|Seated Dance avatar on Just Dance 2015 Unknown-18.jpeg|''Diamonds'' Thumbnail Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Gameplay Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|''Diamonds'' on the bottom left. Notice how there are She-Wolf lyrics and a Good Feeling pictogram. Diamonds 170718.gif diamonds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms diamonds_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88juq1.png|The coach DIAMONDSCOMMUNITYREMIX.png|Community Remix Announcement Videos Rihanna - Diamonds Just Dance 2015 Rihanna - Diamonds (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015 - Diamonds Alternative (60FPS) Just Dance 2015- Diamonds (New Community Remix) 5* Stars Diamonds - Rihanna 舞力全开 2015 Diamonds - Alternate 舞力全开 2015 References Site Navigation zh:璀钻ja:ダイヤモンズ Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Mashups